Rostro Marcado
by Helena Key
Summary: Después de ser atacado por una de las leonas de su manada, Scar reflexiona sobre su vida a orillas de un lago. [Post-Lion King I]


**Rostro Marcado**

**One-shot (The Lion King)**

Una larga línea roja se arrastraba por las praderas del Serengueti, como una hilera de fuego ardiendo en el borde de los zarzales. La luz de la puesta del sol brotaba del cielo como una extraña esencia escarlata, pasando del azul celeste al negro nocturno. Estaba a punto de anochecer, y la luna, como una hiena hambrienta, caía sobre la sabana, devorando esos naranjados rayos de sol que iluminaban las tierras del África. Una cálida esencia se extendía por aquellas áridas llanuras del safari, dejando huellas frescas en la tierra de ese desierto seco y sin lluvia.

El río Kitale se extendía, turbulento, por los campos de Kenia, formando islotes, laberintos y senderos al paso de sus aguas. Normalmente, sus cercanías eran desiertas, solitarias. Los animales le temían a la fuerza de su caudal y a la ira de sus corrientes; las mandíbulas de un caimán destrozando sus cuerpos al poner un pie en el agua, era el mayor de sus temores. Sin embargo, esa tarde, un león se había parado a descansar a orillas del río, y con la boca seca y la lengua jadeante, hundió su cabeza en las aguas del regato, en un intento de calmar aquella garganta quejumbrosa.

Una vez vio calmada su sed se recostó sobre la grama de bermellón, y allí se quedó tendido, bufando como un gato. Era difícil decir si los aullidos que daba el lecho del arroyo lo complacían o lo inquietaban, pero cada vez que las olas golpeaban contra las rocas de la orilla sus orejas se bajan, y él ladeaba su cabeza, atónito.

Las moscas de sierra revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, rendidas a la promesa de cerilla fresca. Su estomago zumbaba, igual que las moscas, como recordatorio del hambre sufrido, y al caminar el condenado se mecía como jarrón vacío, revolviendo un liquido en su cuerpo que de cuando en cuando comenzaba a arder. Y ese hervido desmandado que aquejaba al león solo podía calmarlo con agua; agua a montones, a falta de carne.

Era otro tipo de dolor, sin embargo, el que torturaba al león; un dolor de coraza dura, crudo y penoso, que poco tenía que ver con las cálidas torturas del hambre. Aflicción tan fría como la sangre que, helada, se escurría por tres cortes en su rostro, y tan filosa como las garras que le habían marcado la piel. Su hocico, aún hinchado y ya cárdeno, comenzó a arder, punzante.

Pobre león, que al enfrentar su reflejo en las aguas del río, se encontraba con un mellizo tosco y magullado. La herida en su hocico aún estaba abierta y, aunque ya no sangraba, se veía roja y abultada, igual que un gran moretón. La leona que lo había atacado aún era joven, y su experiencia en batalla era tan grande como sabia era su juventud. ¡Oh, intrépida leona, que al recibir el primer golpe ya lo tenía contra el suelo! No diremos, pues, que él se llevó la peor parte. Ahora, ella plañía en algún lugar de la sabana, por los moretones que la pelea le había dejado. El león no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso: Imaginarla tendida en el suelo, lamiendo sus heridas y gimiendo por sus golpes, le resultaba perturbador.

La otra marca era algo distinto; surcaba su ojo derecho, desde el parpado inferior hasta el parpado superior, y con el pasar de los años había comenzado a agrandarse, llegando hasta su frente. Ya era una cicatriz; no estaba abierta, ni sangraba, pero en su interior aún la sentía arder. Y esa sensación de arrojo y brío embestía todo su ser, entumeciendo su cabeza y sus patas, pasando por su torso y su pecho. Sintió como algo en su interior brincaba, vigoroso, y al verse sumido en sus recuerdos le invadieron las nauseas. Sus garras rasparon la piedra del suelo, chirriantes, y el león contuvo un rugido de furia, que rogaba por salir de su pecho. Voz carrasposa aquella, llena de dolor, que susurró a los vientos, o tal vez así mismo, una maldición a sus congéneres.

El viejo león golpeó su reflejo en el agua, con tal furia que hubiese roto el cristal de un espejo, y entregó su rostro al plácido limbo de las ondas del río. La vergüenza, incluso más poderosa que el hambre, lo martirizaba; la vergüenza de ver un rostro herido y magullado, surcado por la amargura, en las mismas aguas donde alguna vez se reflejo un cachorro alegre y jocoso. La vergüenza de que los demás lo viesen como poco más de lo que era; un rostro marcado.


End file.
